In Each Other's Arms
by leedakay
Summary: Everything was finally over and he was so glad it was. Though, he realised with a jolt, he needed to take care of ONE more thing. to tell her how he felt was harder than fighting in the finally-ended war. OneShot! :3


YO! hehehe. this will be my last fanfic update UNTIL March 14th (onwards) because i will have my first term exam next week.

exams you bitches.

ugh, well anyways, i decided to have a little fun and create a oneshot while putting Undecided on hold until after exams are over.

so here it is! my numero uno OneShot. hehe.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach...

* * *

The war that had begun had finally ended.

Thank the heavens; it was over.

And now the sun was shining brightly as if all the worries of Soul Society and all of Seireitei had disappeared with Aizen's defeat.

But then again, shouldn't it?

All of the members of Soul Society were busy cleaning up the mess Aizen had left behind before he died. But they were happily doing it; it was as if they were cleaning out the memories of the terrible war before.

Ichigo and Rukia had long been separated after the final blow. Both of them were injured badly but they chose to remain behind to clean up the mess as they felt that it was their duty too.

All the captains, Vice-Captains and members of the Gotei 13 were there too, helping out.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes when Byakuya and Kenpachi, both 6th squad captain and 11th squad captain respectively, turned out to lend a helping hand. Though, he could see Kenpachi sulking about.

He sniggered.

"Funny, eh? You should help too you know, useless son of mine!" Isshin's voice rang in his ears and a second after, he felt his whole body vibrate when Isshin landed on his shoulders.

The poor boy couldn't even stand.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU CRAZY DAD!" Ichigo roared and swiftly kicked Isshin's stomach. His father doubled back in pain.

"Oof, I have taught you well!" he gasped.

"Don't give me that crap." Ichigo muttered and continued picking up debris scattered about.

"You should hurry, Ichigo. We've kept Karin and Yuzu long enough at home." Isshin said, switching into serious mode.

Ichigo's back stiffened. He had forgotten about Karin and Yuzu. He had forgotten about his life on Earth. He had momentarily _forgotten_ that he was still _alive_.

He turned to his dad and nodded. "Yeah." He said. Then, with a jolt, he realised something. Everything was going back to the way they were, here in Soul Society. Peace was restored and there wouldn't be a need for Rukia to go back to Earth any longer.

Rukia....

And, as if Isshin was reading his mind, he patted his son's back. "I'll call you if everything's ready. Hurry up."

"I know!" Ichigo snapped.

"You might not get to say what you want to say, idiot." Isshin muttered and chuckled. Ichigo barely heard him.

He was too busy thinking, adding it up; putting two and two together.

_'Well, this was bound to happen soon. You've known that since the first few times you've gotten to know her. She wouldn't be there forever.'_

He wished Rukia was there with him right at the moment.

Then, he spotted her, coming towards him with Renji by her side. They were both looking extremely happy.

Rukia caught his eye and she smiled at him; a warm smile that showed on her entire face. She waved.

He thrust an arm up in the air, waved and smiled at her too; equally warm.

They caught up with each other and exchanged smiles. Smiles of deep understanding. The horror and the bloodshed were finally over.

And as for Aizen? May he rest in peace; the bastard.

"Yo, Ichigo." Renji greeted.

"Ichigo, you did it." Rukia whispered. "I can't believe you actually did it."

"Yeah, well I did." He said nonchalantly. "pretty obvious."

"yeah, pretty obvious you've got a big ego but we'll let that one slide. It's our moment of victory." Renji said triumphantly.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Rukia asked, admiring Soul Society's beauty like she'd never seen it before. "it's gorgeous here, don't you think?" she asked the two men who raised their eyebrows and smiled.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, agreeing.

"Sure." Renji added.

"So-" Rukia began but was interrupted when Matsumoto Rangiku came in view with a load of chunks of concrete with her.

"HELLO!" she greeted the three. "Abarai, help me with these. There're more over there." She said, dumping the concrete on Renji's outstretched arms. He pulled a face. "oh stop sulking. You promised you'd help me. Besides, I've done almost half the work and Taichou's getting upset. You better hurry." She said and winked at the other two.

Renji skulked behind Matsumoto, mumbling about. Rukia and Ichigo watched them leave.

"want to take a walk?" Ichigo asked, scratching his head. Rukia's eyes widened in mild surprise.

But before she said yes, her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya approached them; his face impassive as ever but there was an air of relief around him; almost like he was happy.

"Nii-Sama." Rukia said, bowing. He nodded.

"I need to have a word with you." He spoke. Rukia looked up and met his eyes.

"But-"

"Now." He said and walked off.

She cast a desperate glance at Ichigo and sighed. "don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Ichigo smiled bitterly. "Sure."

* * *

"What were you going to do?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia was startled. "I was going to take a walk with Ichigo."

"I see." He said monotonously. "You do realise that he would have to return to Earth soon, don't you?" he asked.

Rukia pursed her lips. "Yes, Nii-Sama."

"that he wouldn't be able to see you again, right?"

"Yes, not for a while."

"A long while." Byakuya nodded. "And you do know that you can never be with him, right?"

"Excuse me?" Rukia asked, taken aback by the question. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She mumbled.

"Lying isn't one of you strong points, Rukia." Byakuya mused. "Nor is denial." He added. "Do what you must before he leaves. He'll be going home with Isshin Kurosaki this evening."

"What do you mean 'do what I must'?" she asked, eyeing her brother. Byakuya closed his eyes and let a small smile play on his lips.

Then he reached out and patted Rukia on the head. Her eyes widened.

"Nii-Sama." She whispered.

Rukia ran back to the place where she'd told him to wait. He wasn't there. She looked frantically from left to right.

"yo." Ichigo said from behind, startling the petite shinigami.

"Ichigo." She said.

* * *

They took a walk around Seireitei. The air had a slight change to it. It was... calmer now, more peaceful and it smelled of finality.

The battle with Aizen took a lot from them. not just physically but emotionally as well. They hadn't just fought with the enemies, but with themselves too.

Rukia and Ichigo both were feeling tired beyond comparison but the thing that kept them standing was the will to protect; to fight. And it was what had caused them to win.

Rukia glanced at the orange head. How he had grown strong... Rukia was secretly proud of him; very proud.

Ichigo glanced at the raven-haired shorty. He'd miss calling her midget. He'd miss everything about her. After all, she was the one who changed his fate, who had changed the world he knew and lived for fifteen years. She changed him too. She made his become a better person and he was grateful for that.

They stopped at a clearing just behind the cliff where Rukia's execution and the sokyoku were placed. Bittersweet memories flooded them both.

She remembered clearly how she had made her amends and how she was thankful to Kami-Sama that she had lived her life, made friends with Renji, was adopted into the Kuchiki house, accepted into the thirteenth squad, known and fought alongside Kaien-Dono, finally was taken into caring by Byakuya and made friends in the real world with Inoue, Chad, Ishida and all the others.

But most importantly, she was thankful that she had met Ichigo.

He, on the other hand, remembered his bitter life. How his mother passed away and how he shouldered the burden without even meaning to. How he had to endure days and days without his mom. But he was thankful he had his dad still. Although... no one could ever repair the damaged part of his heart where he had truly believed he'd killed his mother.

All that changed when Rukia came along. She was the person who had slapped him back to reality in her own way, and had made him realise that letting go of the past was the best thing.

She was the one who had wiped away the rain from his life.

"I've never noticed how beautiful this place is." She whispered.

"You already said that." Ichigo said flatly. Rukia crossed her arms.

"Well it's true. After a hundred and fifty years of living, never have I truly felt at home."

"Home." Ichigo whispered. "Yeah, about that..." he said, scratching the back of his head and letting his hand drop by his side. "Does this mean we're saying goodbye?"

"Goodbye?" Rukia asked mistily. "goodbye for what?"

"I mean... the fact that I'm going home and you're already home so..."

"Huh?" Rukia said, finally coming to her senses. "Oh," she said softly at first, then she grinned at him. "Yes, I suppose so. I guess this is _goodbye_." She said and smiled at him.

Rukia extended a hand for a handshake. "_goodbye_, Kurosaki Ichigo, it was nice to get to know you." She said.

Ichigo was startled. After a year's worth of.... after all this time... she was going to say goodbye just like that? With a handshake?

Oh... Ichigo laughed. Of course... this was Rukia he was talking about. He stretched his hand to meet hers. "Yeah, it was nice to meet you-"

And that was when she'd leapt up and backhanded him hard on the cheek, making him stagger two steps back. He was too shocked for words. Then he felt his cheek throbbing. "WHAT THE HELL, RUKIA?!"

"YOU FUCKING _IDIOT_!" she yelled, her fists shaking. "how dare you?" her voice wavered.

"huh?" he couldn't help but ask. His cheek was seriously starting to hurt.

"bastard." She mumbled and bowed. Her hair shielding her eyes but he could see two drops of tears falling to the ground.

And finally, he understood. He sighed and pulled her in an embrace. She fell limply on his arms and wrapped them around him a second later; clutching to the material of his kimono tightly.

"_always_.... inconsiderate idiot." She sobbed in his chest. He rested his chin on her head.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He said.

And all those moments (whether serious or trivial) for the past year that they've been together... were playing in their heads and cherishing them in their hearts.

Without realising it, both of them had dropped to the ground, arms still around each other. "Rukia, there's something.."

"I know, idiot. I know." She said, smiling. "I love you too. I've always loved you." Rukia buried her head in his chest again and held on tightly.

Ichigo's arms around the small shinigami couldn't help but wrap themselves up around her even tighter; afraid that if he let go, he'd lose her. "I love you." He muttered, sighing.

She knew, of course. But he was too much of a damn GUY to admit it. Still, it felt nice hearing it. "I know... I know."

Their relationship ended there. It wasn't going to be much more.

But then again, they were more than lovers, less than friends.

It was _never close_ to being _platonic_. It was Ichigo and Rukia. It was... _their _kind of relationship and whatever reasons that tries to keep them apart will never work because their type of relationship was special... and their bond will never break.

"Baka." She whispered against his chest.

"Huh?"

"You listen to me and you listen good; this is NOT and will never, ever be a goodbye. Understand? You're still here with us, with me... together. We're all here so why don't we make the most of it? Think not of the sad things, Ichigo. I think both of us have had enough of those thoughts in our whole lives." She said, smiling up at him and he couldn't help but smile too. "Besides," she said, switching back to her normal self and nudging his ribs playfully. "you can only go home when I tell you to and that's an order." She said, winking.

And instead of replying the usual 'shut up', Ichigo took her back in his arms and said "Yes, ma'am."

They just sat there in each other's embrace, enjoying each other's company and touch....

Because they wouldn't be able to....

For just a little while.

**END. :3**

* * *

**A/N: How was that? good? bad? not bad for a day eh? actually, it was the only storyline i could think of. countless oneshots are based on this plot too but when in the world of Bleach, there's not much sappy-ness and romance and fluff so this would be the fluffiest oneshot that i can write without making the characters OOC.**

**besides, i don't prefer fluff or sappy-ness in a oneshot.**

**i pre-wrote this last night and spent an hour typing. i spent another four just trying to upload it. damn internet. **

**anyways... be kind and please don't forget to check out my other story! **

**reviews and beneficial comments are very much appreciated.**

**mistakes and errors make a human. forgive me, i'm not perfect. :3**

**muax.**

**review!**

**review review reviewwww!!**

=3


End file.
